Verenigde Staten van Amerika
right|200px|De vlag van de Verenigde Staten, circa 2033. De Verenigde Staten van Amerika was een onafhankelijk land op het Noord Amerikaanse continent op Aarde voordat de planeet verenigd werd in 2150. In dat jaar gaf het land zijn soevereiniteit op om lid te worden van de planetaire unie. Het land wordt vaak genoemd als Verenigde Staten, VS of USA en werd gesticht in 1776 en bleef in een soortgelijke vorm bestaan tot in ieder geval 2154. De hoofdstad was vanaf 1800 Washington, DC. De leider van het land was de President. Staten De Verenigde Staten was een federale unie van autonome geografische gebieden, Staten genoemd. In de 20e eeuw waren er 50 staten, in 2033 werden dit er 52. * Alaska - thuis van William T. Riker * Californië - de stad San Francisco, geboorteplaats van Hikaru Sulu en Starfleet Hoofdkwartier * Colorado * Columbia, District of - hoofdstad van de VS (geen staat). * Florida - thuis van Charles Tucker III * Georgia - de stad Atlanta. * Hawaii - de aanval op Pearl Harbor in 1941 * Idaho - thuis van de oom van James T. Kirk * Illinois - de stad Chicago, thuis van Daniels (Crewman) * Indiana - thuis van Kathryn Janeway * Iowa - thuis van James T. Kirk * Kansas - geboorteplaats van een Q, Amanda Rogers * Kentucky - geboorteplaats van Abraham Lincoln * Louisiana - thuis van Benjamin Sisko * Maine - zie [[USS Portland|USS Portland]] * Maryland - zie [[USS Maryland|USS Maryland]] * Massachusetts - de stad Boston en Salem * Michigan - de stad Detroit * Minnesota - de stad Duluth * Mississippi - plaats van de Universiteit van Mississippi * Missouri - de stad St. Louis, geboorteplaats van Samuel Clemens. * Montana - de stad Bozeman * Nebraska - de stad Omaha * Nevada - de stad Las Vegas * New Jersey * New Mexico * New York - de stad New York, geboorteplaats van Jonathan Archer * North Carolina - plaats van de eerste vlucht door de Gebroeders Wright in 1903. * Ohio * Oklahoma - Eerste contact met de Klingons bij de stad Broken Bow in 2151 * Oregon - zie [[SS Oregon|SS Oregon]] * Pennsylvania - de stad Carbon Creek * Rhode Island - zie [[USS Rhode Island|USS Rhode Island]] * South Carolina - thuis van Harry Kim * South Dakota * Texas - plaats van de Slag om de Alamo in 1836 * Virginia * Washington - genoemd naar George Washington * Wyoming - zie [[USS Wyoming|USS Wyoming]] Zie ook Verenigde Staten gerelateerde onderwerpen * Aarde Koude Oorlog * [[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)|USS Enterprise vliegdekschip (CVN-65)]] * [[USS Enterprise (CV-6)|USS Enterprise vliegdekschip (CV-6)]] * [[Enterprise (OV-101)|Space Shuttle Enterprise]] * NASA * Omega IV * President van de Verenigde Staten * Smithsonian Instituut * Tweede Wereldoorlog * Derde Wereldoorlog * Yosemite Nationaal Park Burgers * Buck Bokai * Zefram Cochrane * L.Q. "Sonny" Clemonds * Joe DiMaggio * Joe Falling Hawk * Edith Keeler * Roberta Lincoln * Ralph Offenhouse * Roy Orbison * Claire Raymond * Donald Raymond * Edward Raymond * Tommy Raymond * Gary Seven * Lily Sloane Referenties *''Star Trek: The Original Series: ** "Tomorrow is Yesterday" • "Assignment: Earth" • "The City on the Edge of Forever" • "The Omega Glory" *Star Trek: Films: ** • *Star Trek: The Next Generation: ** "Encounter at Farpoint" • "The Neutral Zone" • "The Royale" *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** "Past Tense, Deel I" • "Past Tense, Deel II" • "Little Green Men" • "Far Beyond the Stars" *Star Trek: Voyager: ** "Future's End, Deel I" • "Future's End, Deel II" *Star Trek: Enterprise: ** "Carpenter Street" • "Storm Front, Deel I" • "Storm Front, Deel II" Achtergrond * In de ''Star Trek: The Next Generation aflevering "The Royale" geeft Data aan dat de Amerikaanse vlag met 52 sterren duidt op het feit dat het wrak van de Charybdis van ergens tussen 2033 en 2079 moet zijn. Categorie:Aardse landen ca:Estats Units de:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika en:United States of America fr:Etats-Unis d'Amérique it:Stati Uniti d'America sv:USA